Santa Cross (Traduction)
by Timeye
Summary: C'est Noël et Allen s'attend à voir Santa Claus malgré les nombreux refus de Cross. Cependant, on ne peut résister à Allen bien longtemps ainsi Cross se retrouve-t-il vêtu en Santa Claus, coincé dans une cheminée pour le reste de la nuit, dans une position des plus inconforables. TRADUCTION de "Santa Cross" par thexlastxfantasy


**Disclaimer: (1) Tous les personnages de DGM appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino**

 **L'histoire entière appartient à : thexlastxfantasy**

 **(2) Je possède cette traduction dont la réalisation n'a été permise que par l'aval de l'auteur**

* * *

Lien de la fanfiction en V.O.: s/8832476/1/Santa-Cross

* * *

 **Santa Cross**

 _Traduit par Timeye_

 **~ Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells...**

Il ne pouvait rien pour le pauvre bâtard s'il n'avait personne pour se déguiser en Santa, cette année. De plus, il ne pouvait faire cesser les petits sanglot étouffés en provenance de la chambre d'Allen où l'enfant pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il avait dû annoncer à la demie-portion qu'il n'y aurait pas de Santa Claus cette année. Il y a peu, Cross apprit que, chaque année, Mana se déguisait en ce psychopathe homme rouge et gros puis glissait par la cheminée pour déposer des cadeaux au pied du sapin. Mana étant mort et puisqu'il s'agissait du premier Noël d'Allen sans lui, Mother avait suggéré à Cross de se déguiser, pour lui, en Santa. Ah! Même pas en rêve. La seule manière pour le faire entrer dans ce costume serait pour un jeu festif à thèmes, incluant des femmes à moitié-nues. Il gloussa puis se servit un autre verre de vin. Il allait s'asseoir face au feu de cheminée quand un Allen marqué par les larmes fit son apparition dans la pièce, sa couverture l'entourant.

« Maître, êtes-vous certain qu'il ne viendra pas ce soir ? » murmura-t-il en essuyant ses larmes avec un bout de sa couverture.

Il soupira, consterné « Oui Allen, retourne au lit maintenant »

« C'est parce qu'il est à court de présents ? Ou il a trop de maisons ? A moins qu'il ne sache pas où je vis ? J'ai bougé énormément. Je peux attendre jusqu'à demain s'il a besoin d'un jour supplémentaire. Je peux même attendre jusqu'à après-demain. Il a beaucoup de maisons à visiter tu sais. »

Cross dû mordre sa langue. Il voulait rétorquer au gamin que Santa était mort, mais malgré la pensée commune, il avait au moins une moitié de cœur. « Santa ne viendra pas car tu es sur la liste des vilains. » _Une moitié de_ _cœur_

« La liste des vi-vilains ? » Les yeux d'Allen se remplirent de larmes « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour atterrir sur la liste des vilaines personnes ? »

« Eh bien, tu as été... vilain »

Allen se dirigea vers sa chambre quand il remarqua un large tas de charbon dans le four. « Mais Santa ne donne-t-il pas de charbon quand on a été méchant ? »

« Si. »

« Vous avez dû être vilain un bon nombre d'années: votre pile est immense ! » s'exclama Allen. Cross grogna, irrité. « Comment avez-vous pu obtenir autant de charbon si Santa n'est pas venu vous voir ? »

« Car il les a jetés par la cheminée »

« Oh. Donc, je peux encore rester et attendre qu'il jette le charbon, comme ça je pourrais lui demander pourquoi je suis sur la liste des vilains ! » Allen fit volte-face et revint s'asseoir dans le salon, attendant près du feu.

« Non Allen, il ne viendra pas » Un peu plus et Cross l'attrapait avant de porter l'ennuyante tête blanche jusqu'à sa chambre. « Va au lit. Maintenant. » Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se détendre et profiter de quelques verres de vins sans être constamment fixé par un gamin ?

Allen se tut et fixa le feu « Est-ce que Santa est malade ? » s'enquit-il calmement

« Non. »

Il se tut encore, essayant d'assimiler ses pensées « Est-il mort comme Mana ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton plus calme.

Cross ne répondit pas. Allen le regarda et ces quelques secondes, plongé dans les yeux désespérés de l'enfant, convinrent Cross d'agir différemment de ses habitudes.

« Santa n'est pas mort; il ne juste pas être vu. Il est censé demeurer mystérieux, mais comment peut-il faire si tous les petits enfants et toutes les petites filles veillent pour le voir à chaque Noël ? Maintenant va au lit, comme ça il pourra t'apporter tes cadeaux. »

« Donc, je ne suis pas sur la liste des enfants pas sages ? » Les yeux d'Allen s'asséchèrent d'un coup et une vague d'excitation emplit son visage.

« Non, tu n'y es pas. Maintenant, au lit ! » Cross se saisit de la bouteille la plus proche, prêt à frapper l'enfant en pleine tête. Allen poussa un cri et sprinta vers sa chambre.

 **... Jingle All the Way...**

Cross n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait trouvé un magasin, ouvert à cette heure de la nuit, qui louait des déguisements de Santa. De dégoût, il maugréa face à l'imposant costume qu'il était supposé enfiler avant la veste rouge. Pourquoi diable Santa Claus devait-il être aussi gros ? Le gamin avait intérêt à davantage le respecter s'il faisait réellement ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il lui semblait avoir fixé le costume une heure durant avant de finalement bloquer sa respiration et de l'enfiler. Il invoqua tout et n'importe quel saint, priant pour que personne ne l'ait porté avant lui. Tirant sur la barbe blanche, Cross hésitait entre dire ou non au gamin que Santa avait décidé de la teindre en rouge cette année. Se souvenant alors du visage d'Allen, il décida qu'il pourrait y faire abstraction cette année. _L'année prochaine_ , songea-t-il, _sera une toute autre histoire_. L'année prochaine, Allen apprendra la terrible vérité: Santa n'est qu'une une invention racontée aux enfants par les parents car ces derniers sont dérangés et tordus. Il se maudit pour ne pas l'avoir révélé cette année.

Terminant son verre, il enfila rapidement la barbe et s'écarta du feu de cheminée. Maintenant, au tour de la partie la plus simple : faire assez de bruit sur le toit pour réveiller le petit, puis se laisser glisser le long de la cheminée avant de poser les cadeaux sous le sapin. Cela ne pouvait pas être si difficile: l'enfant avait un sommeil léger. Il l'avait constaté lorsqu'ils, lui et une belle femme, avaient fait un peu trop de bruit... mais réservons cette histoire pour une autre fois.

Une fois dehors, il lui fallut se frayer un chemin vers le toit. Il se maudit une fois de plus pour ne pas avoir songé à mettre une échelle avant d'enfiler l'imposant costume. Il se dandina pour se rendre au garage et une nouvelle fois pour positionner l'échelle. S'assurant qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, il agrippa la hotte de cadeaux et entama son ascension. Le vin ne l'aidait pas à conserver son équilibre mais il réussit à atteindre la cheminée sans dommages collatéraux majeurs sur lui ou les cadeaux. Juste au moment où il se tenait contre le rebord de la cheminée, un grand coup de vent survint, frappant l'échelle et Cross également.

 **... Oh What Fun...**

Il tomba au fond de la cheminée dans la position la plus inconfortable. Si un tiers avait une vision rayons X, Cross s'imagina qu'il devait probablement ressembler à un insecte collé dans son propre derrière. Il estima être au centre de la cheminée. Ses bras, ses jambes,sa tête et son faux ventre géant étaient coincés, admirant le ciel , tandis que son dos et son derrière pointaient vers les journaux carbonisés. Cette position n'était pas bonne pour son cou et ni pour sa respiration, déjà bien altérée par tant de cigarettes. Deux choses empiraient la situation: 1. le gamin réussissait à dormir malgré la bruyante chute et l'assourdissant juron 2. la lanière de la hotte était calée entre lui et le mur, dont les bords pointus des boîtes s'enfonçaient dans son derrière. Autant dire que Cross aurait, de loin, préféré informer Allen que Santa s'en était allé au ciel.*

Cross était quasiment endormi lorsqu'il sentit une goutte gelée sur son nez. Puis une autre sur son front. Puis une autre sur ses lèvres. Il ouvrit les yeux au moment même où un flocon alla se loger dans son oeil.

« AAAAHH ! » Il laissa échapper un cri perçant, mélange entre la frustration et la douleur. Il se débattit violemment mais ne réussit qu'à se faire un torticolis. Pour comble de l'horreur, il remarqua également que ses deux bras s'engourdissaient. Il commença alors à larguer des bombes de F*** comme si personne ne se souciait de quelques flocons tombant sur lui. Désormais, il ne désirait plus que tuer l'enfant. Sans lui, il ne serait pas dans cette position et il n'aurait jamais songé, en premier lieu, à ce stupide personnage qu'était Santa.

 **... It is to Ride...**

Allen se réveilla et frotta ses yeux. Il bâilla un grand coup et regarda autour de lui. Dehors, le frais manteau de neige scintillait à la lumière matinale. Une pensée s'illumina dans sa tête: c'était finalement Noël ! Il avait été un gentil garçon, restant dans son lit lorsqu'il avait entendu Santa marchant sur le toit. Il n'avait même pas esquissé le moindre mouvement quand il avait Santa entendu proférés de vilains mots. Il avait alors dû réaliser l'énorme quantité de charbon qu'il devait donné à son Maître. Il était sur le point de se rendormir quand il entendit quelqu'un prononcer son nom. Cela ressemblait à son Maître : il essayait certainement le prévenir quant'à la présence de Santa, donc Allen se rendormit.

Allen courut vers le salon et chercha sous le sapin. Il avait de hauts espoirs et sentait, du fait de son excitation, son cœur battre hors de sa poitrine. Cependant, toute cette excitation se dissipa, telle une bulle de savon quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait rien sous le sapin. Pas une simple babiole, ni un simple morceau de charbon. Allen réalisa alors ce qui n'allait pas: il avait oublié de laisser une assiette de cookies et un verre de lait.

« Oh no ! » Allen s'écroula contre le mur et murmura « Santa va penser que je ne me soucie pas assez de lui pour lui laisser une assiette ! Pas étonnant qu'il ne m'ait laissé aucun présent. Il doit m'en vouloir maintenant. Que faire s'il me laisse définitivement sur la liste des vilains ? »

« Allen ? Allen ! Oh béni soit les cieux ! Viens … garçon et … ….. ! » dit une voix étouffée. Allen chercha et crut l'entendre provenir de la cheminée. On aurai dit son maître mais elle était bien trop étouffer pour le dire.

« Qu-Qui est là ? »

« C'est... ….! Sors-moi... espèce... gosse ! »

« Peu importe qui vous êtes, je ne peux pas vous comprendre. Je vais chercher mon Maître. »

« NON! Je suis …... espèce de stupide, inutile... excuse pour une... ! »

Allen se stoppa dans son élan. Il était désormais certain que la voix provenait de la cheminée. Soudain, quelque chose germa dans son esprit de petit garçon « Vous devez être celui qui avez volé les cadeaux ! Attendez que je vous attrape! » Il saisit alors le tisonnier.

Cross entendit le son du tisonnier et une effroyable peur l'envahit. Peu importe le nombre d'Akuma qu'il avait combattu, il ne s'était jamais préparé à se faire matraquer le derrière par un tel objet.

« NOOOON ! » s'écria-t-il. Allen entendit lce cri distinctement. Approchant sa tête face à la cheminée, il vit un énorme sac brun.

« Ce sont les présents ? Rendez les moi ! » Allen extirpa le sac, faisant Cross chuter davantage. Maintenant, son derrière dépassait. Il entendit Allen haleter.

« Santa ! C'est toi ? »

« Oui » siffla Cross, « Sors moi d'ici ou tu resteras à jamais sur la liste des méchants enfants ! »

Une demie-heure plus tard, Allen réussit à extraire l'homme large. Cross haleta prenant de grandes bouffées d'air et posa sa face contre le sol.

« Santa, je suis désolé d'avoir oublié les cookies ! En veux-tu quelques uns ? Je te rapporterais également un verre de lait ! »

« Non gamin, je préfère le scotch »

 **... A One Horse Open Sleigh...**

* * *

*to kicked the bucket

* * *

 **Thank you for the reading~**

* * *

 **NdT:(1)** J'ai enfin réussi à poster cette fanfiction un jour de Noël ! (;-;)

Comme vous n'êtes pas au courant, j'ai l'autorisation de traduction depuis Septembre 2013, donc cette fanfiction aurait du paraître DEPUIS 3 ANS déjà x.x (Ô mon Dieu, j'ai honte )

Du coup, je la poste seulement maintenant aux détriments de l'épilogue de "Recueil: Memories"

 **(2)** Merry Christmas mes chers lecteurs et merci pour tous ;)

* * *

 **Timeye~**


End file.
